whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Accounts of Scientology's Disconnection Policy by Former Members and Others
The following is a list of people that either have suffered under the policy of disconnection imposed by the Church of Scientology (CoS) or have witnessed such suffering. The names listed include both former members and non-members affected. The names are listed alphabetically by last name. To refute claims by the CoS that disconnection is a personal choice for the parishioner, a link is provided for each name to declarations, affidavits, testimonies, etc. that disconnection is in fact coerced or even forced upon members. A *Grace Aaron - son disconnected *Ken Aaron - son disconnected *Paul Adams - friends disconnected *Roland Aldridge - mother Pat Duffy and friend Madelyn Mara disconnected *Amy Allen - parents and best friend disconnected *James Anderson - daughter disconnected *Jordan Anderson - sister disconnected *Liz {Peachey} Anderson - daughter disconnected *Larry Anderson - Tommy Davis on the record threatening him with disconnection *Camilla Andersson - husband disconnected *Jon Atack - describes being ordered to disconnect *Allan Averay-Jones - was told to disconnect *Vickie Aznaran - had to remove evidence of disconnection in the Larry Wollersheim lawsuit B *Ann Bailey - was ordered to disconnect *Estelle Baines *Vicky Ballard - the CoS kept trying to separate her from her husband, and her 2 kids got kicked out of a Scientology school *Christine Baranay *Jason Barclay - he told his mom Christine he would have to disconnect under certain circumstances *Allen Barton - his piano instructor Mario Feninger disconnected *Heidrun Beer - business client and associates disconnected *Jason Beghe - his 4 year old son got kicked out of school *Kent Bengtsson - friend disconnected *Heather Bennett - her kids suffered *Charles Berner - got 250 letters of disconnection *Mylène Beyer-Pillorget - children disconnected *Ron Biggs - was disconnected from 13 year old son *Dean Blair - brothers, sisters and daughter disconnected *Derek Bloch - parents disconnected *Maureen Bolstad - was forced to disconnect from her mother and sister *Lino Bombonato - the CoS tried to force him to disconnect from his family *Al Bornstein - daughter disconnected *Mary Ann Bosnos - avoided a disconnection from her husband *Patricia Braine - daughter disconnected *Caroline Brown - daughter disconnected *Tonja Burden - was told to disconnect from her parents C *Ida Camburn - son disconnected *Steve Carmichael-Timson - friend disconnected *Tanja Castle - was ordered to disconnect from her husband *Lucas Catton - friends disconnected *Tory Christman - family and friends all disconnected *Neil Clark - family disintegrated because of disconnection *Shane Clark - family disconnected *Joanna Cook - friends disconnected, and failed to disconnect from her mother on a rumor *Susan Crane - was ordered to disconnect from her sister D *Bob Dalton - friend disconnected *Dr Stephen Davies - patients disconnected from him *Pauline Day - daughter disconnected *Karen De La Carriere - her son Alexander was forced to disconnect. He later died while still a member, she wasn't even allowed at his funeral *David DeMoss - CoS Facebook police called on members to block him / disconnect from him *Peter Devaney Jr. - father and stepmother disconnected *Tom De Vocht - sister and friends disconnected *Sylvia F. DeWall - audio fragment of CoS Ethics officer threatening to declare her, thus making her clients and husband leave *Tim DeWall - had to choose between leaving with his wife or divorcing/disconnecting from her *Ramana Dienes-Browning - forced to disconnect from her father *Placido Domingo Jr. - CoS tried to make him divorce his then-wife *Jean-Paul Dubreuil - children disconnected from him E *Chris Eisenman - parent and brothers disconnected *Bonny Elliott - was pushed to disconnect from her daughter Amy Scobee F *Michael Fairman - sued his chiropracter for religious discrimination after said person disconnected *Jim Faust - was disconnected from by his children *Mimi Faust - mother probably disconnected *Ziba Feulner - teenage son disconnected *Mark Fisher - disconnected from his brother and father, sister disconnected when he left *Vickki Ford - disconnected from her son *Richard Fox - old friend disconnected *Erin Francies - father and step-mother disconnected *Marsha Friedman - Facebook disconnections because of CoS *Steve Friedman - Facebook disconnections because of CoS G *Luis Garcia - friend disconnected *Rocio Garcia - friend disconnected *Dan Garvin - brother disconnected *Dylan Gill - father and uncle disconnected *Ron Glazier - daughter disconnected *Petra Goepfert - brother Harald and sister-in-law Kristen disconnected *Sara Goldberg - daughter disconnected because she refused to disconnect from her declared son *Rebecca Goldstein - brother and sister disconnected *Roger Gonnet - testified in court about the threat of disconnection *Lisa Goosen - god mother disconnected *Scott Gordon - his wife Tatiana divorced him because of the disconnection policy *Robert Graham - daughter and colleagues all disconnected *Sharon Graham - daughter and colleagues all disconnected *Joy Graysen - sued her chiropractor for religious discrimination after said person disconnected *Francois Groenewald - Got threatened with disconnection policy applied to him *Paul Grosswald - testified in court about disconnection *Valeska Guider - was told she would need to disconnect from her own mother H *Natalie Hagemo - the church always tried to do something to disconnect her from some part of her family *Marjorie Hansen - was told that she would have to disconnect from anyone antagonistic to Scientology *Jeff Hawkins - was told that he could not contact his Scientologist friends *Claire Headley - mother disconnected *Marc Headley - mother and sister disconnected *Allan Henderson - his first wife, his six children and his 22 grandchildren all disconnected from him *Michael Henderson - had to disconnect from his dad *Dallas Hill - parents disconnected *Lori Hodgson - son Jeremy and daughter Jessica disconnected *Zac Hopkins - friend disconnected *Jack Horner - had to write disconnection letters *Melody Horner - had to write disconnection letters *Lynne Hoverson - was forced to disconnect from her non-scientologist daughter, son was SP-declared so she also couldn't speak to him. Also CoS tried to force them to disconnect from Tony DePhillips and his wife *Martin Hunt - was ordered to disconnect from family *Robert Hunter - was told by the CoS to disconnect from a friend J *Rebecca Jessup - brother and sister disconnected *Anette Iren Johansen - the DSA of her Org asked her FB friends to make up their mind when she announced her relationship with Geir Isene. 95 people disconnected without questions *Phil Jones - aka Sid - son and daughter disconnected. Put up anti-disconnection billboard in LA *Willie Jones - son and daughter disconnected. Put up anti-disconnection billboard in LA K *Mary McCarran Kahn - son disconnected *Sherry Katz - CoS FB police tells her friends to disconnect *Joe Keldani - wife divorced and disconnected, and kids disconnected from him *Stephanie-Lynn Keldani - Was ordered to disconnect from him *Wolfgang Keller - was ordered to disconnect from Debbie Cook *Adrian Kelsey - daughter disconnected *Sue Kranz - was being "handled" on what seemed a daily basis to disconnect from her husband *Patricia Krenik - daughter disconnected *Vivien Krogmann-Lutz - her family disconnected when she decided to leave the Sea Org *Viviane Kubrick - wife of Stanley Kubrick, daughter Virginia disconnected *Silvia Kusada - family members disconnected L *Mona Larson - 4 daughters disconnected *Nate Larson - 4 daughters disconnected *Lee Lawrence Sr. - affidavit about disconnection being encouraged or enforced *Ian Douglas Lee - friends disconnected *Tony Leigh - daughter disconnected *Angela Lemay - friends list decreased by 300 *Susan Lentsch - daughter disconnected *Phillip Levin - friends list decreased by 100 *Gene Lindsay - friends disconnected *LeeAnn Lindsay - friends disconnected *Meshell Little - son Jeremy Powers disconnected *Richard Lloyd-Roberts - was forced to write disconnection letters to his wife's declared father and stepmother, and when Richard was declared his Scientologist friends were told to disconnect from him *Carmen Llywelyn - friends and manager disconnected *Paulien Lombard - all her friends disconnected *Claudio Lugli - his son Flavio tried to convince him to disconnect from his other son Tiziano. When that failed, Flavio decided to disconnect *Renata Lugli - her son Flavio tried to convince him to disconnect from his other son Tiziano. When that failed, Flavio decided to disconnect *Tiziano Lugli - brother Flavio disconnected M *Kathy Mace - Scientology PTS/SP tech & disconnection mandates ruined her family and caused untold heartache *Chris Mann - the two Orgs where he had services went to work to make sure his friends and family disconnected, including his brother in law *Lance Marcor - testifies about disconnection in the Kyle Brennan case *Teresa Marks - godmother disconnected *Greg Marlowe - was told repeatedly to handle or disconnect his father *Tom McCafferty - refused to disconnect from Marc Headley *Linda McCarthy - son disconnected *James McGuigan - has been disconnected from his father and sister for several years *Deanne K. McMurdie - grandchildren disconnected *Jenna Miscavige - letters from her disconnected parents were intercepted and she couldn't answer the phone *Ron Miscavige Sr - daughters and grandchildren disconnected, not telling him how many great grandchildren he has *Gary Morehead - mother and friends disconnected *Jana Moreillon - daughter disconnected *Wendy Munro - friends disconnected N *Karla Nava - sister disconnected *Tanya Neujahr - father and sister disconnected *Larry Nobs - son disconnected *Carol Nyburg - because of the threat of disconnection she went back in O *Ulf Olofsson - was told to disconnect from someone on facebook *Sydney Osborne - friends disconnected P *Martin Padfield - eldest daughter Mandy disconnected *Tom Padgett - wife disconnected *Melissa Paris - father, brother, sister and ~50 friends disconnected *Randy Payne - Scientology agents sought to cut off his ties to the church community *Creed Pearson - three children disconneted *John Peeler - had the power to order a staffer to cut off all contact with a hostile friend or relative *Sunny Pereira - was disconnected from her declared father when she was 3 years old *Elena Peshevska - almost disconnected from her father *Antony Allpress Phillips - friends disconnected *Cindy Bernot Plahuta - husband, daughter Kara Landry and stepdaughter Cara Plahuta disconnected *Andy Porter - daughter disconnected *Heather Powers - disconnected from by her brother Jeremy who was threatened with losing his girlfriend *Jeremy Andrew Powers - was forced to disconnect from his mother Meshel Little and his sister Heather, otherwise would lose his girlfriend *Bruce Pratt - wife, son and daughter-in-law disconnected *Karen Pressley - husband disconnected R *Kirk Radandt - son disconnected *Joe Reaiche - his 4 children (Alanna, Jordan, Danny and Chris Masterson) disconnected *Leah Remini - friends were told she was no longer in good standing so they had to disconnect *Deborah Rennard - disconnected from her parents twice *Kelly Reno - son disconnected *Betsy Reppen - didn't want to disconnect from husband Mike *Mike Reppen - nephew disconnected *Michael John Rinder - almost entire family disconnected *Edwina Ristano - disconnected from her father for a year *Pierre Robillard - regrets disconnecting from a friend S *Aaron Saxton - wrote and issued disconnection orders *Don Schaul - was threatened with being declared himself if he didn't disconnect from his friends *Ken Schick - refused to disconnect *Yvonne Schick - refused to disconnect *Bert Schippers - the CoS tried to force them to disconnect from Tony DePhillips and his wife *Friedrich Schuch - was ordered to disconnect from his wife *Amy Scobee - mother disconnected *Brian J. Sheen - daughter disconnected *Marisa Sigmond - sister disconnected *Gayle Smith - disconnected from her son *Cheryl Sola - if she had left, her spouse would have divorced her and tried to take their children *Attila Sonkoly - was not permitted to talk to previous friends *Jamie Sorrentini-Lugli - father and sister disconnected *Sharone Stainforth - not permitted to talk to father *Allen Stanfield - CoS tried to force his wife, sister and brother in law to disconnect *Uwe Stern - refused to disconnect from anybody and was shown the Supressive Acts policy *Mary Jane Sterne - daughter disconnected *David Stokes -family, friends, employer, doctor and even accountant do not speak to him anymore *Claire Swazey - friend disconnected *Eugene David Sweetland Jr. - Lauren Sweetland, E. Reilly Sweetland (son), Susan DeVay Shinneman (ex-wife, 28 years married) all disconnected T U V W Y Z *Midge Zylker - son disconnected Category:Scientology Abuse